deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cliff hudson666/ Dead Rising: The Journey
yo got a new fan story for you It was a bright day in the mall of Willamete. People were wandering around everywhere. Adam Johnson was inside a restaurant, eating food. They had formed a community around the mall, everyone was safe. The zombies tried to get in, but they barricaded it too good. They had crops growing outside, it was like a normal life. Adam lived in one of the theaters in movie-land. He was alone for most of the day, no family. He had one friend, who's name was Jack Hall. Jack was a guard, he was also a police officer. Everyone had a job. The leader of the entire mall was Frank West. Frank had stumbled upon the mall from a helicopter, and he had say in everything. The zombies often gathered outside, but it was rare that they came in. Adam got up from the chair and walked outside. He stretched, and looked around. It was a new day. Meanwhile, Burt was sitting in wonderland plaza. Him and Jack owned a room together, and they were in charge of the guarding outside. Jack took a sip from a bear. Jack- "Want some?" Burt- "Nah." He got up and decided to take a walk. He liked the new world. Later that night, Kay was walking in leisure park. She heard a noise behind her. There was a black figure. Kay- "Burt, is that you?" The figure started to run toward Kay. She screamed as it took out a knife and stabbed her repeatedly. End Chapter 1. Adam woke up and walked into Leisure Park. People were surrounding the scene. Adam shoved people out of the way. Police Officer- “Hey you can’t go in here…” Adam- “That’s my sister!” Adam got down on his knees and looked at his sister, Kay. She was dead. Tears came down from Adams face. Adam- “Who did this.” Police Officer #1- “We don’t know, we’re trying everything we can to help.” Adam- “We’re in the apocalypse, what can you use to help?” Adam shoved them all out of the way, running away to The North Plaza. He sat on the bench, crying his eyes out. Outside at the body, Jack, approached it. Jack- “God dammit.” Burt- “What?” Jack- “It’s Adams sister. I need to find him.” Adam walked off, into Wonderland plaza. Not a lot of people were around. Suddenly Burt passed by Adam. Burt- “Adam!” Adam looked over to Burt. Adam- “What?” Burt- “Come on man, you need some rest.” Adam- “I don’t need some fucking rest, fuck you!” He went into his store and slammed the door. He was in darkness. Adam felt terrible. He felt as if a piece of him had been gone. A few hours later, Jack came into Adams room. Jack- “Hey.” Adam stared off at the wall. Adam- “You think I should have said goodbye to her, one last time?” Jack- “No, you did everything you could have.” Adam- “I was to hung up with work to pay attention to her. She wanted to talk to me, but I didn’t want to.” Adam didn’t want to cry anymore. Jack sat down on a chair. Jack- “Maybe some things happen for a reason.” Adam turned around to Jack. Jack- “I don’t know…” Adam- “My sister loved me, and I loved her!” Jack- “That wasn’t what I was trying to say!” Adam- “I thought you were my friend.” Adam pushed Jack out of the way. He ran out of the store. He had nowhere to hide. Meanwhile, in Franks office, Brad put down the newspaper they printed, which read that the person had been dead. Frank- “We have a serial killer on the loose. Are there any leads?” Brad- “No, but we have our top people on it.” Frank- “Leading a group of survivors after the apocalypse isn’t easy, get me Carlito Keyes.” A few hours later, Carlito stepped inside. He had his normal attire on. Carlito- “What is it now?” Frank- “We got a homicide, first one ever.” Carlito- “And?” Frank and Brad turned to each other. Frank- “Well, you used to be a detective right?” Carlito- “I’ll gladly solve it.” Frank grinned with Brad. So yeah it sounds kind of cheesy but I wanted to created like a twist on the Dead Rising mythology. Category:Blog posts